


Six Weeks

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: It's been six weeks since Dean was taken by the feds, six weeks since you saw him last.





	Six Weeks

* * *

Six weeks.

It had been six long weeks since you’d last seen him.

It had been six long weeks since Sam and Dean had been taken.

It had been six long weeks since you’d had any kind of real rest.

It wasn’t just worry that kept you up every night. It was the fact that you’d gotten so used to sleeping next to Dean, safe in his arms, that you couldn’t fall asleep without him. The only rest you’d had was when you’d fall asleep on top of books or your laptop, searching for any way to find the brothers.

No spells had worked. Castiel couldn’t find them and was out of ideas. Mary didn’t know what to do. Crowley couldn’t even weasel information out of anyone like he usually could.

You felt as though your entire world was crashing down without Dean in it and you were beginning to lose hope.

You were staring at your computer screen for what had to be the seventh hour straight, Castiel at your side, when his phone rang. You nearly ignored it, so dazed by the search that you were numb to the world around you.

Then Castiel grabbed your arm.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, shock in his voice. He listened for a moment before he continued. "What…what happened? Where are you?“

By the time he finished asking those first two questions, you had your shoes on, still unzipped bag slung over your shoulder and laptop in your hand. The two of you were out the door within seconds, getting into your Jeep as quickly as possible.

By the time the car was on, Dean had hung up.

Castiel told you where to go and you pushed your car harder and faster than it had ever gone before. You couldn’t help but send thanks to Chuck that you didn’t get pulled over, as you had to be driving over a hundred miles an hour for most of the journey. 

Finally you stopped, meeting Mary along the side of the road. All three of you had a determined look on your faces, but both you and Mary were shocked when another car pulled up. 

You’d been so concentrated on driving that you hadn’t noticed what phone calls Castiel had made. Ketch and Mick weren’t the first people you wanted helping, but once they got the information you needed on where Sam and Dean were, you weren’t so upset they were there.

All you cared about was getting Dean back. 

It got dark, your small group moving to where the Brit’s intelligence sent you. You paced the clearing, antsy to see if they were going to be right, if you would finally be reunited with Dean.

You heard the sound of footsteps in the brush coming up to your little group, heart clenching. You were frozen solid as you watched Sam and Dean come out from the trees, hugging Castiel and their mother. A feeling of relief washed over you as you saw Dean standing there, relatively unhurt and very much alive. The brothers were skeptical of the British men in your midst, but finally Dean’s eyes fell on you across the clearing.

You saw the desperation deep in his eyes, your own clouding with unshed tears. He pushed by everyone else to approach you slowly. Suddenly you were nervous to see him again, it had been so long. A tear fell from the corner of your eye, waves of relief along with it. 

"Y/N,” Dean breathed, his hand reaching up to brush the tear away. That’s what broke you, a sob escaping from your throat. Dean’s arms were around you in a flash, your face pressing into the crook of his neck. You breathed deep, confirming to yourself that it was Dean, your Dean, holding you again.

“I thought…” you blubbered against his chest, unable to even finish your sentence. You felt Dean nod, the only confirmation you needed.

“It’s okay now,” he mumbled into your hair. "We’re back together, it’s going to be okay.“

You found it hard to believe those words, especially during the car ride home. You met Dean’s eyes as Billie appeared, realizing that it wasn’t going to be okay. But then Castiel took care of it all and Dean’s arms wrapped around you once again.

You all stopped at the first motel you could find, needing to sleep the day (or six weeks of days) away. 

And for the first time in six weeks you were actually able to sleep, Dean’s arms finding their place around you as if they’d never been gone.


End file.
